Vox's Child
by Evie-Priestess
Summary: Not everyone is who they seem, and darkness sometimes is the safest place to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Anti-Litigation Charm:** I do not own this is in any shape or form. If you recognise it I definitely don't own it. If you don't recognise it the Goddess only knows which rock my muse dug this out from under.

**Nb. **

**1. **I refer to Hermione as Mya throughout as one of my odder muses decided Hermione was too much of a mouthful and wanted something shorter.

**2. **This is set during the trios sixth year. Therefore, Mya is of legal age in the U.K where Hogwarts supposedly is set, and I believe she is of age in the Wizarding World as well.

**3. **This is mostly canon, though I dislike the prophecy and will probably change it, I dislike Ron and he will suffer at various points.

**4.** Hermione's parents were attacked during the summer, while she was away at relatives. Voldermort has designated her a **Level One Target** this means death eaters responsible for her death or defection to the darkness get promoted.

**5. **She is not adopted. She is Muggleborn, but will go under a series of transformations that led to her being thought to be pureblood.

     She cried almost non-stop the first three days she was at Hogwarts. McGonagall had settled her into a beautiful room in the staff wing and Winky was assigned to her personally, but Minerva had to attend to Order business and was forced to leave almost immediately. She ate in her room, and didn't leave it.

     On the fourth day however Winky brought a note with her lunch. Slowly, mechanically she ate the delicious food, but pushed it away after the fourth mouthful and opened the piece of parchment, to read the message.

Miss Granger. The Headmaster wishes me to speak you concerning Voldermort's intentions toward you and two research projects. Meet me in the student potions lab at two o'clock. S.S.

Mya looked at the clock and sighed. _'I don't suppose I can escape can I?' _she thought, so she turned to Winky "Winky can you help me get ready to talk to Master Snape in ten minutes."

     Winky grinned and Mya relaxed into the House Elf's ministrations. Three minutes later she was being dressed in a casual robe that the elf had acquired from somewhere and the wizarding version of underwear. Then Winky dragged her to the vanity and with the mirror's aid she carefully made up Mya's face so it didn't look like she had been crying. Finally the elf cast a charm on her hair so it flowed in soft curls down her back.

     "Winky is this strictly necessary just to talk to Professor Snape?" She asked the bouncy house elf.

     "If mistress wants to please Master Snape then it is mistress. He told me mistress has to be presentable because they might be leaving the castle." The house elf moved as if to punish herself.

     "Its alright Winky. I didn't mean it like that. Could you take me to the lab please I don't know how to get there from here." Winky nodded enthusiastically and took her hand and guided her through the maze of corridors that linked the staff quarters to the rest of the school. It took them the best part of ten minutes, but she had guessed it would and was still on time.

     She entered the lab cautiously, wary of springing any of Snape's wards. On seeing no one was there she approached the front desk and found another note.

_My apologies for my lateness miss granger. The Dark Lord has heard of your presence at the school, and has called me to a meeting. There is a potion recipe under this. You are keyed into my potions stores. Could you please make it and then set to work on the Hospital Wing's supplies. S.S _

_P.s there are work robes in the stores please fell free to use them._

     Mya giggled at the politeness of the note and lifted the note to find the potions recipe. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what he trusted her to make. An experimental potion that most potion masters wouldn't consider trying; an advanced healing potion, which could alleviate the symptoms of Cruciatius and revive an almost dead person if they could take a potion.

     Carefully she prepared the ingredients but followed her instincts and created the potion, almost doubling the potency by making tiny alterations in the instructions. Putting the completed potion to one side, covered after two hours of work she started some of the less complicated stock potions for the Hospital Wing.

     After about another three hours she felt the gentle buzz in the back of her skull that she had learnt to recognize as a port key entering the wards. '_Shit he must be in a bad way if he used the port key_' breaking into a slight sweat she put a dose of the experimental potion in a vial and ran towards the buzz.

     She found Snape collapsed in a corridor, unconscious. With a silent prayer she enervated him and handed him the vial. He gulped the potion down and his features visibly softened. His eyes shut briefly and panic rose in her. He opened his eyes.

     "Well Miss Granger. What are you looking at?" a small smile crossed her face, as Snape stood slightly shakily. "Your potion was well made. Now we have some things to discuss and you probably have some potions to attend to I believe."

The potions master strode off, only to falter slightly. Mya ran to catch up, and discreetly supported the potions master.

     The two walked in silence, until they got to the potions lab. Letting go of her arm he stumbled to the teachers desk and opened a hidden door. Stumbling through it he gratefully sunk into a leather armchair.

     Mya checked her potions and placed them all under a rare stasis spell she had found and stood in the doorway to his office. "Oh do come in Miss Granger. I won't bite" _'… unless you want me to…'_ he thought to himself.

     She entered the cosy office, which to her great surprise was not decorated in classic Slytherin green and silver, but in a rich dark blue, light grey and a vibrant black.

     "Before you ask Miss Granger, if it wasn't for my family and my father's insistence I would have been in Ravenclaw. I despise my house's over use of their colours. I am, however a parselmouth Miss Granger." He turned away to hiss to a small silver snake.

     "She agrees with me Miss Granger. Parselmouth is not normally hereditary. It is normally a gift from a snake. It is rare though that a snake possesses it to give. Nagini gave it to the Dark Lord when he saved her as a hatchling. Roane, my former familiar gave it to me after I saved her from the Marauders who killed her nest mates. My current familiar Ssranne also possesses the ability. She has been observing the student body and believes with your love of knowledge and innate natural instinct for potions you would be the best. If you agree, she will bite the palm of your hand and transfer it." Snape looked at Mya carefully. She nodded. The little silver snake slithered across the floor and up her chair leg and onto her arm. Holding her hand palm up, she shut her eyes.

     The little Snake bit her hand and injected the load of her fangs into her bloodstream. Mya felt slightly dizzy, and then her vision changed slightly.

**S**_ [Sorry miss mya. I had other gifts that I didn't tell the master about. Sight. Pleasure. Knowledge. Hereditary binding, my gift to the Vox's child.] _Ssrane hissed as her vision  burst into bright colours and she could see the magic flowing through everything.

     As her body adjusted to Ssrane's neurotoxin, she could hear both the snake and Snape hissing quietly to each other.

Concentrating on the idea of talking to a snake her mind switched into parseltongue.

**M** [My thanks Lady Ssrane for the precious gifts. Professor you wished to talk to me?]

**S.S** [_Yes miss Granger_. _This was one of the research projects I was speaking of. As head of Slytherin house and a Parselmouth I have access to Slytherin's personal library. Unfortunately with my other duties and no access to a timeturner I have not the time to catalogue what is in there. This I wish you to do over the summer.]_

**M**_ [What was the other project sir if I may ask?]_

**S.S**_ [I am to teach you to be a spy miss granger. Voldermort wishes you dead or dark. Spying seems safest for you, as there is a massive bounty on your head. Plus it gives me the added security of having brought you in miss granger he is of the opinion you must not truly be a muggleborn. Therefore with some slight aid from the order we are going to transform you into a bitter full blood from a death eater line and perhaps a squib. You about to turn eighteen are you not?]_

**M**_ [Yes thanks to the time turner.]_

**S.S** [We are going to make it seem like you were under a series of complex enchantments. Albus has agreed to place some unusual charms mimicking broken appearance charms and parseltongue suppressors. I have a sample of the Dark Lord's hair. With Fawkes help we can bind his appearance to you, make him think you are his daughter.]

**M** [_His daughter?!]_

**S.S**_ [Yes miss granger. His daughter. There is a potion that Ssrane should have just transferred to your memory. You need to brew it yourself for it to work. But first I need to teach you control over your parseltongue abilities.]_

     His appearance changed as he released the grasp on his glamours. Moving from his chair he stood beside her and ran his fingers along the side of her face and gently kissed her.

     Mya was quite unprepared for the extreme surge of pleasure, almost of orgasmic quality, that ran through her. Running her tongue over his deceivingly full lips, he permitted her entry. He tasted of mint and alcohol, and smelt of herbs.

**S.S**_ [Are you sure about this miss granger?]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anti-Litigation Charm:** I do not own this is in any shape or form. If you recognise it I definitely don't own it. If you don't recognise it the Goddess only knows which rock my muse dug this out from under.

**Nb. **

**1. **I refer to Hermione as Mya throughout as one of my odder muses decided Hermione was too much of a mouthful and wanted something shorter.

**2. **This is set during the trios sixth year. Therefore, Mya is of legal age in the U.K where Hogwarts supposedly is set, and I believe she is of age in the Wizarding World as well.

**3. **This is mostly canon, though I dislike the prophecy and will probably change it, I dislike Ron and he will suffer at various points.

**4.** Hermione's parents were attacked during the summer, while she was away at relatives. Voldermort has designated her a **Level One Target** this means death eaters responsible for her death or defection to the darkness get promoted.

**5. **She is not adopted. She is Muggleborn, but will go under a series of transformations that led to her being thought to be pureblood.

**_Chapter Two._**

     The two of them sat opposite each other over a cauldron of slimy looking green stuff, which reminded Mya suspiciously of polyjuice. Snape was actually being quite nice. He was chopping and preparing the ingredients as she asked for them, to a degree of finesse that no mere student could have hoped to achieve.

**S.S**_ [Miss Granger. I have been permitted by both of my 'masters' to offer you an apprenticeship with me. However I suggest that if you accept said position we wait to file until we have concocted your new persona._

**M**_ [I would be delighted to accept sir. I am honoured you would suggest it. Though if I may make a suggestion?]_

**S.S**_ [Very well Miss Granger.]_

**M**_ [Why not have me make the lineage potion as my entrance potion? Exceedingly difficult and tricky, and you could use it to make ridicule of me.]_

**S.S**_ [You will make a Slytherin yet Miss Granger.]_

**M**_ [The potion merely needs to simmer for forty-eight hours now sir.]_

**S.S**_ [Well done Miss Granger. Now back to other things…]_

The Slytherin moved to her side of the cauldron and drew her into his arms, plundering her sweet mouth. _ [You are mine Miss Granger, and I will claim you…] _Mya began to fight back, her tongue playing with his, duelling for dominance. _ [Claim me if you can sir, but call me Mya when we use snake tongue sir.]. [You are on Miss Gra … Mya]_

     The normally reserved potions master lifted her on to his waist. Reflexively she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a slight smile, that on a lesser man would be considered a grin, he carried her into his carefully decorated private quarters.

     As they slept their consciousnesses were claimed by a deity and drawn into a dreamscape. When Snape saw who was in the dreamscape with him as well as Mya, he bowed to the stranger. "Lady Vox. I am honoured beyond belief." He risked a glance out of the corner of his eye, only to see that Mya had prostrated herself correctly…

     "Rise children, and walk with me." She took them through a series of increasingly horrific visions, and then into a calm silvery room.

     "I am sorry I had to show you that but that is the future I saw. The only way I could make it even a little better was to do this." With a lunging motion she took Mya by the throat, biting her and draining of her blood. Wiping her mouth, she put her wrist to her mouth and slit. Holding it over Mya's mouth. Severus could only watch in astonishment as the eldest vampire, so old, so powerful that she was considered a goddess by those who knew of her, sired his lover. As the blood dripped into Mya's mouth Lady Vox chanted in an ancient language he truly did not recognise.

A brilliant light formed over her chest and plunged inwards. As it did so Severus realised that the Lady had switched back to English "… and so I return your soul to you that you may be cleansed of the curse I placed on the others. Bring your children to me daughter and I shall cleanse them to, and this extends to your lover on his wedding night."

Mya twitched and sat up woozily. She began to speak in the old tongue. A silver shape, the mark of the triple goddess formed over her, as she too shifted back to English. "… And like you too mother I ascend to a higher plane and I swear my spirit to the service to Her." The mark came gently to rest on her forehead. "And I understand she forgives me for what I must do, for sometimes the shadows are the safest place to and hide and sometimes the dark is where you can do most good."

Mya struggled to her feet and bowed her head to the Lady Vox. She leant on Severus and he returned the earlier favour. "Daughter I understand what you are about to do, but instead of trusting the potion it would work for a mortal but you have just joined the ranks of the immortals allow me. Which bloodlines to you wish to be descended from?"

But it was Severus who spoke for her. "Salzaar and Rowena. After all she certainly has the characteristics of the esteemed founders."

Lady Vox smiled. "I believe that would be possible with a few twists of fate. You would be an extremely beautiful child my daughter. There is a lot of Veela and enchantress in those blood lines." The shadowy woman chanted in the ancient tongue and Mya could feel a prickly sensation all over. The dream faded.

They awoke lying side by side. Mya cradled in his arms. The hair in his face though was no longer brown and curly, but black and silver, and straight. Extracting himself from her arms he sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he rolled Mya over. Her features had changed dramatically, but he could hazily see the old Mya underneath. Her face had changed, becoming more like a Veela's in shape, but her eyes were a brilliant blue much like the Dark Lord's had been before his transformation.

He ran his fingers over her forehead feeling the mark of the triple goddess although he could not see it. "Awake and arise child of Vox." Mya stirred and then winced as she opened her eyes to look into Severus's obsidian orbs.

"That dream scared me, my Heart's desire." He kissed her on her forehead. She reached up and pulled him down after snaking her hand behind his head and running it through his hair. "What ever my form I take I still will love you my Heart's Own. The soul's return to your body allows you to examine it at your leisure, and in mine I saw you, always and forever to be a part of me." She kissed him roughly, becoming the consummate dominate Veela. Releasing him he sat on the edge of the bed _[I think my love you should start the lineage potion.] _Mya smiled, and edged herself to the side of the bed.

Unfortunately Voldermort chose that moment to call.


End file.
